1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method, more specifically, to a wiring board that partially has high-density wiring and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, IC chips have become finer and more highly integrated, and the number of mounting pads formed on the uppermost layer of a package substrate is increased. The mounting pads increases are formed at a finer pitch. For example, Published International Application WO2007/129545 describes mounting pads and a package substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.